See Beyond, See Me
by HollyIsMyName
Summary: All Tori wanted was to take her brother the hell out of town as soon as she graduated.But it seems Aslan has other plans. Can Tori get past her inner turmoil to see what Narnia has to offer? Or will she betray it to get back to her world? ED/OC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Tori woke to the stench of strong coffee and cigarettes.

Stretching her arms languidly above her head, she opened her eyes and saw the peeling striped wallpaper of the room her brother and her shared. She'd fallen asleep! She shot up and quickly glanced at Tylar's bed only to see him dozing peacefully. Standing, she smoothed the wavy black hair off his forehead and leaned over to kiss it softly, careful not to wake him.

Tori reluctantly shuffled out of their room, into the hallway and then the bathroom, grungy orange carpet soft between her toes. She could hear her father stumbling around the kitchen for a clean coffee cup. He must be too hung over to even process his usual rantings about this annual date yet.

Today was her brother's birthday and the anniversary of her mother's death. Her father hadn't been the same since she'd died. Not nearly.

Looking in the bathroom mirror she took in her sleep deprived form. Coppery red hair was limp and tangled around her pale face. Her green eyes stood out hollowly inside purple sockets from delicate features.

Dad said she didn't look at all like her sunny haired mother anymore and she couldn't help but agree. Though the fading bruise he'd given her on her cheek probably didn't help. Maybe a shower would.

The shower water burned the stiff muscles of her shoulders pleasurably. At least there wasn't any school today, she couldn't chance leaving Tylar with their father. Not even for the hour between when high school and elementary began.

With a regretful sigh Tori turned off the water and stepped onto the tiled floor. Patting herself dry and wrapping the towel around herself, Tori made her way back to their room. She searched the drawers of her battered dresser and threw on a pair of her trusty torn jeans, a black tee with a ineligible log on it, her favorite dark blue hoody and her well worn Tasmanian devil slippers. She headed to the kitchen resigned to the fact that she had to help her father before he put another hole in the poor cupboards.

She choked a little on the cigarette smoke wafting out of the kitchen. Around the corner she saw her father, Gary Manly, crouched down and blearily searching inside their broken oven for a coffee cup.

"Where the hell do you keep putting all the damned cups?!" he demanded gruffly, his grey eyes blood shot.

She opened the cupboard above the coffee maker and silently pulled out his chipped old Seattle coffee cup. Her mother had bought it for him in the coffee shop where they first met sixteen years ago. Gary was originally from Nebraska and had been traveling around the country trying to find himself. She'd offered it, and a smile, to him as a token from the state of Washington. He'd fallen in love.

It seemed like everything in this house had some sort of story that reminded her father of his maddening sadness, but still he refused to move. She'd heard some story like the one of this little white cup at least weekly since her mother's funeral.

"Ya know yer mother gave that cup to me?" he said with rare tenderness, his body with her but what was left of his mind in that coffee shop. "She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met, yer mother, and she married me, of all people." And then he was back entirely in the kitchen, "...then that little bastard took her from me! Where'd you stash him this year? Don't think you can keep him from his birthday present, girl..."

There was madness in his eyes.

She let the cup tumble from her fingers to the unforgiving floor and gazed into his outraged, unforgiving face.

"STUPID GIRL!" his fist landed on her lip, splitting it and knocking her to the ground with the remnants of his beloved cup. His foot dug into her ribs, "Useless SHIT!"

Tori curled up, protecting herself best she could. Her fathers foot connected with her head, stunning her. He struck her again and again in the ribs, knocking her into the hallway head first. Struggling to her feet, Tori rushed to escape into the nearest room. He struck her one last time, exploding pain on her left cheek before she forced the door closed.

Collapsing against the door, Tori realized she was sobbing. her keening cries making her ribs contract and tearing a shriek from her. Half managing to silence her pained whimpers, she listened.

Crashes came from the kitchen as the contents of the cupboards shattered on the ground. Now he wouldn't have any cup for his precious coffee tomorrow. She drew strange a strange strength from her father's impending inconvenience.

Carefully, Tori assessed her wounds, starting with her face. She ran her trembling fingers along her face, bruise upon bruise, she felt the swelling on her left cheek already starting and the wetness of blood from her lip running down her chin.

Her eye brow ring was still intact at least, she mused. That was one indulgence she certainly regretted, she did _not_ want her eyebrow ripped off any time soon.

She glided her fingers tenderly over her ribs. Ow. Well, on the bright side none seemed to be broken. Inhaling sharply, Tori sat up, her ribs aching and head pounding, and suddenly realized she was in her parents room.

The front door slammed as her father stormed out at last, probably off to the liquor store to buy something to numb his frayed nerves.

The furniture in the forget-me-not blue room was covered in eleven years worth of dust, the laced curtains her mother had so lovingly hung yellowed with age. Painstakingly slow, Tori crawled over and leaned against the musty bed. She reverently picked up the picture frame from the night stand.

Wiping dust from it carefully, happy grey eyes stared back at her, his right hand grasping 5 year old Tori's hand gently. Red gold curls blown wild in the wind matched her mothers longer mane, her smaller hand clutching her's.

They'd been happy once, she remembered wistfully, holding her sleeve to her bleeding lip. But without his wife Gary had fallen almost completely apart, barely sustained by his terrifying hatred.

Tori couldn't find it in herself to despise Tylar like her father did, not in the least. Instead she weathered their loss by dedicating herself to protecting her baby brother from their father's grief fueled violence.

But she _did _hate her father, that she knew for certain. She couldn't even recall memories of her mother without thinking about what he'd become. Tori'd almost forgotten what she had looked like until she'd seen this picture.

With a wail muffled by her tightly closed lips, Tori stood up and limped to the closet. She remembered that her mother kept some photo albums in her special wooden box, which she usually stored there.

She considered fetching Tylar as she scrounged around in the dark closet. On one hand he would love to see some of these pictures of her mother. On the other seeing any pictures of her pregnant with him would remind him of his "part" in her death.

No, she decided. He didn't need any more guilt and he _definitely _shouldn't see her like this – he seemed to have managed to sleep through it all, which was exactly why she'd picked a fight while he was still asleep, else wise he would've gotten hurt in some misguided attempt to protect her. Plus, it also felt a bit private, like it was one part of her that was entirely hers. Ah! There it was, in the very back. Her fingers brushed it, then something cold and wet.

What could that be? Mold? It felt more like... like snow! Suddenly she felt herself wrenched forward into a freezing bank of wetness. Gasping from the shocking cold, Tori scrambled to her feet, her ribs protesting sharply.

What the – She was in a fucking forest! There were pine trees blocking every pathway but one, which looked practically like a road it was so groomed. Panicking, Tori spun around to get back to the traitorous closet and found nothing behind her but more trees and the framed picture of her mother on the snowy forest floor.

She must have been hit harder than she'd thought. She needed to snap out of it, to get back to Tylar. Tylar! He was alone, he'd be alone when her father came home from the store!

Her breaths came in short gasps, her hysteria overpowering her in her injured state. Then, over her gasps, she heard a whisper caress her, "Walk daughter of Eve, follow the path Alan has laid out before you..."

She whipped her head in the direction it seemed the sound had come from, "Who are you? Where'd you go?!" She pleaded, sounding entirely unlike her usual self.

"What path? Who's Aslan? Answer me!" She demanded, that was a bit better. No one answered her but a freakishly powerful gust of wind blasted her forward impatiently. "Damn it! FINE!" Tori grumbled, then best down to pick up her picture and began trudging along the path.

What she would find, she had no clue. But Tori knew that she would destroy anything and anyone who attempted to interfere with her getting home to the only real family she had left.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So in my story Peter is 17, Susan is 16, Edmund is 14, Lucy and James are 12, and Tori is 15. Yeah. :)


	2. Did that bird just psst us?

There were voices up ahead. Tori hiked toward them as quietly as she could on her now numb feet.

A girls voice traveled happily to her ears, "Oh you'll just love Mr. Tumnus, Jimmy! He is the kindest most charming person I've ever met."

"Person? But isn't he a faun?" a prepubescent boys voice inquired. They were both British.

"Well yes, but he's still a person! Albeit with hooves," the girl giggled.

Shivering, Tori peered through a break in the pine branches. Meandering through the clearing, were five kids of various ages.

The tallest was a blond teen with an indulgent smile on his face, who looked to be in his late teens. Trailing behind him was a voluptuously curved teen girl and a brooding raven haired boy who looked like he could attend her freshman class – minus the vintage garb.

Leading the way were two kids who looked about her brother's age. The girl was a pretty little thing, smiling as if they were strolling through a sunny meadow and not a creepy, out-of-season forest. The boy –

"TYLAR?!"

The group all turned and the boys face looked at her directly. Tori's heart sank. It wasn't him. He had the same black hair and olive skin tone, but his were blue instead of stormy grey, his face broader and his nose a little less pronounced.

She felt the flash of her hopes of a new start in this strange world dissipate. The snowy floor rushed to meet her, as her body finally gave out.

Her torso was aching and she was so _cold. _She knew she had to suck it up and find out where she was and how to get home, she just needed to rest for a moment... She felt long, warm arms wrap around her, the jolt making her involuntarily shriek in agony. Startled, the arms dropped her back onto the cool snow which soothed the pain in her cheek somewhat.

After a moment of deliberation, one of the arms turned her onto her back and slid under her neck. "Are you all right?" a deep accented voice asked her.

"Just leave me alone," Tori knew she was whinging. But she felt a tad entitled to after being beaten and kidnapped only to freeze to death in a strange forest where the first bit of hope she'd felt in a long time was subsequently crushed to pieces.

"Oh my God! Peter, look at her face!" presumably the teen girl exclaimed.

Self pity was overshadowed by years of hiding the bruises from teachers and she automatically responded, "I'm fine. I just fell is all." She looked up at the blonde boy, Peter, and indicated that he should let her go. She stood shakily and introduced herself, "I'm Tori Manly."

The raven haired girl scoffed, "You have a boys name and your last names _Manly_?_"_

What a bitch. But these were the only people she'd come across and she conceded that she needed to be somewhat polite. "The first thing you decide to says to an obviously injured girl you've just met is an insult? And I thought the British were supposed to be politer than us rednecks. Ha!"

The girl looked startled, "Well, naturally I –"

"And my full name is _Victoria_, I just prefer to be called Tori you rancid _bitch_." Okay so maybe Tori'd inherited a bit of a temper.

Her face pinked prettily, of course, "How dare you – " she spluttered.

"Alright already girls! Please!" Peter pleaded authoritatively, "Why don't we introduce ourselves properly instead of insulting and cursing at each other? Seeing as I'm pretty sure we're the only other people you've met here in Narnia, Tori."

"Narnia?" Tori felt her stomach turn to lead.

"Yes, we're in the land of Narnia. I'm not quite sure how..." He informed her, "I'm Peter Pevensie," he gestured to the two girls, "these are my sisters Susan and Lucy and my brother Edmund." Her green eyes collided with his dark brown ones, she felt them as if they were piercing right through her. Very creepy.

Lucy patted the head of the boy next to her and they both giggled at her silliness, "And this is James, but he prefers to be called Jimmy."

The boy who looked so much like her brother grinned, "Hullo, Tori." She shivered. He even _sounded _like him.

Tori turned back to Peter, "What is this place? You all seem to be from twentieth century Britain... are you?"

Peter's eyes widened almost comically, "1941 to be precise... You're not... I mean you are dressed rather oddly but …where – when are you from?"

"Washington, America 2010."

Susan gasped, "Are you _really_ from 50 years in the future?"

"No, I'm lying for absolutely no reason whatsoever." Tori dead panned.

Lucy giggled and Susan glared at her.

The dainty girl smiled innocently, "What?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So a magical land connected to hers by random closets. Huh. That had to be the lamest explanation of _any _fantastic happening _ever_.

"Oh no!" she heard Lucy gasp, "Mr. Tumnus!"

Tori and Peter exchanged a worried glance, then they all took off after her. "LUCY!"

Half hidden in the craggy stone was a door barely hanging on its hinges. They all managed to fit into the small front room and took in the devastation; the furniture was all either knocked over or broken. Tori was unaffected by all of it until she saw the picture on the floor of a father and his child shattered under Edmund's big stupid foot.

She looked away from glaring at his back when Peter started reading a letter stating that was put under arrest and awaiting trial on the charge of high treason against the Jadis, the Queen of Narnia for comforting her majesty's enemies, harboring spies and, above all, fraternizing with humans; signed by Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police.

"Alright, now we _really _need to get out of here," Susan said fearfully.

Lucy cried, "We have to help him!"

Tori, as much as she was loathe to admit it, agreed with Susan. "Lucy, we're in unfamiliar, hostile territory without shelter or food. I think we need to get ourselves safe before any well intentioned rescue attempts, which'll most likely just get us brutally killed by the Queen anyway."

Lucy gaped, "B-but we've just got to help him! Right NOW!"

"Don't throw a tantrum."

Peter tried to regain his control over the situation, "She's right we must find some sort of shelter or we'll freeze to death, especially you Tori! You don't even have proper shoes on!"

"Sorry Peter, but I wasn't exactly expecting to be sent to a friggin' forest today!" He blushed. In a very manly way of course.

Jimmy put in his two cents, "What about food and water?"

Susan snapped, " We're going back home so we don't need to worry about that! And what do you think everything in this place is covered in?!"

It seemed Tori was just as bad as Susan, she couldn't help pointing out that: "Actually eating snow will just bring our core temperature down and kill us faster." Future knowledge was fun! It seemed that there was an anorexicly thin silver lining to being stuck in Narnia away from her brother after all.

Susan seemed surprised that somebody actually knew something she didn't, "Really?"

"No Susan, I am lying to you for no reason. _Again."_

Peter sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They stood in silence, waiting for Peter to decide whether to go with the talking beaver or not. Could things get any weirder? Tori's head was pounding so she decided to go lean against a tree and maybe hold some ice to her face.

She found herself standing next to the quiet brother, Edmund. He looked at her flatly but still with a scary intensity.

She put down the icicle self-consciously, "What?"

"Just wondering how you _actually _got hurt," he admitted without shame. Tori's face flamed, which she knew must've clashed just beautifully with the purple of her bruises. "I already told you the truth, I fell. And it's none of your business anyway!"

Tori glared.

"What?" he asked, obviously amused.

Tori looked away nonchalantly, "Nothing really. Just wondering why you want to help the white witch out."

Opposite of her reaction, he paled. She suppressed a laugh, he was practically transparent now. "Y-you're mad! I haven't any idea what you're talking about!" She was damned proud of herself for wiping that stupid smirk off his face.

"Oh really? Then why –"

"We should go with Mr. Beaver! At least to find out what's going on." Peter declared.

The beaver did something with his furry face that must have been a smile, "Follow me then!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tori didn't know what one should exactly expect of a talking beaver's home, but a cozy cabin inside a dam certainly seemed close enough.

Mrs. Beaver was so motherly that Tori almost forgot she was a beaver. Though her food was admittedly grotesque.

"Why are there six of them?" Mrs. Beaver asked in a worried hush, eying Jimmy and her.

Apparently Mrs. Beaver didn't like Tori nearly as much as she liked her.

"I don't rightly know... could... could it be the fabled second prophecy?" Mr. Beaver speculated.

Susan tensed at the mention of another object of what should be fiction, coming true, "Prophecy?"

"Yes, the main prophecy stipulates that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve," he nodded at each of the Pevensies in turn, "will come to defeat the White Witch and save Narnia."

"And the second?" Jimmy asked, nervously pulling at his collar.

" Well, most people don't think it's actually true because no one knows who prophesied it nor said prophet's credibility."

Edmund had an conspiring look in his dark eyes, "Well, tell us what it is then! It's obvious now that it's true, else why would these two be here?"

"But that prophesy speaks of three, not two," Mrs. Beaver cut in.

Lucy smiled excitedly, "Does that mean someone else is going to join us? Oh, I do so hope it's a girl! Then we can out number the boys!!"

"Hey!" Peter shouted in fond indignation.

Edmund scowled impatiently, "Don't change the subject! What is the second prophesy Mr. Beaver?"

Clearing his throat in obvious uncertainty, Mr Beaver intoned:

"_Two of Eve, One of Adam_

_Come as forgers of Narnia's future,_

_Two sides of a coin; cultivate or damn_

_One to bare the seed of our King,_

_To see more than meets the eye, to glimpse beyond the ice_

_One to wield the magics of centuries past_

_To heal our world; a demand of sacrifice_

_One to betray us to the darkness_

_The Snake will endeavor to make Aslan's plan undone_

_Can our Kings and Queens unveil it's deceit?_

_Or will they be ended before they've begun?"_

Mrs. Beaver informed them nervously after several moments of silence, "No one really took it seriously, it's not quite as... eloquent as the one about you, Your Majesties."

The prophecy seemed to excite Jimmy, "So I've got magical powers?! WICKED!"

"What do you mean? How do you know it's you that has them?" Peter asked in confusion.

Susan tutted, "Honestly Peter, use your head! He obviously can't be the one to," she blushed "h-have kids and of course he'd assume that he isn't the traitor, so that's the only option left!"

Peter fumed, "Will you stop acting so bloody smart? It annoys everyone and – "

" – WAIT A SECOND! Either _me_ or this other poor girl are destined to be some sort of fucking ROYAL BROOD MARE!?!" Tori was outraged, it couldn't possibly be someones entire purpose in life to provide one of those two idiots children! It would be just her luck that she would get sent into a magical realm and get stuck standing pregnant barefoot in a kitchen. She wasn't even sure if she ever wanted kids!

"Well, I'm sure you and Peter will be very happy together!" Edmund said meanly, a strange glint in his eyes. Why was she so drawn to his eyes? Tori pondered briefly before punching him square in the jaw, "SHUT UP!"

Edmund fell to the ground and lay there stunned, clutching his face. His family rushed to his side, crying out their concern.

Tori saw a flashback of this morning, only she was in the place of her father and Edmund in hers. "I – I!" She dashed to the door and out of the cabin and tumbled semi-deep in the freezing woods in cowardice and fear of what she might be becoming.


End file.
